Our Secret
by strvng
Summary: The Prequel to Understanding. A MarkMeredith hooking up for the first time story.


Disclaimer: Not mine, because if it were Addison would never get any booty

Notes: After all the great reviews and positive responses to my last fic I decided to write the prequel. I have plans for two more fics to follow up. This is only going to be a one shot but the others might be longer. I'm bending canon reality here for the purposes of my story. So here is how Mark and Meredith hooked up. The Prequel to Understanding.

* * *

Meredith stared at Derek and Addison as they chatted closely near the nurse's station. It was a little twisted how she kept watching them but she couldn't help herself. What made Addison so special that Derek would walk away from what they had? She had stopped feeling sorry for herself or at least had given it her best effort weeks ago but part of her couldn't seem to let go of it. Every time she saw the two of them together it just seemed to bring back all those old feelings.

Not to say that she didn't have friends to hang out with or other people to do things with but she still felt a certain emptiness when she saw them with their significant others and she knew she was alone. Sighing Meredith turned away from the sickeningly sweet scene in front of her. She couldn't live this voyeuristic lifestyle anymore. It was slowly driving her out of her mind. She felt the urge to run towards the locker room and change as quickly as possible.

Pulling her scrub top over her head she tossed it into her locker. It would probably smell tomorrow but she didn't feel like getting another one. Taking the shirt she had worn into work today out her locker she pulled it over her head and ignored the urge to sniff her armpits. Changing her pants quickly she tossed her scrub pants in with her top. Satisfied she was dirty but changed she closed her locker. Spinning the lock out of habit she turned away and walked out of the locker room. Other people talked to her and she gave halfhearted answers but she wasn't focusing.

Her brain seemed to completely disconnect between the hospital and Joe's. She was like a zombie just moving not thinking. Parking her car in front of Joe's she slithered out and across the parking lot. Sliding onto a bar stool she tapped the bar in front of her. Joe shook his head in a familiar way and walked down setting a shot glass in front of her. He poured her a shot of tequila. Meredith smiled and knocked back the shot before tapping her finger for another one.

After what felt like hours of knocking back shots a body slid in the chair next to hers. Meredith turned her head and stared at him. He was big and broad and looked like he had been chiseled out of something. Grinning she bit her bottom lip in a drunkenly coy way and turned her head and raised an eyebrow at Joe. Joe just shook his head and walked down the bar pouring a shot for Meredith, Meredith jerked a thumb at the guy sitting next to her.

"And one for the Greek god right here." The man laughed and took the shot giving her a little toast before knocking it back.

"Why thank you, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Meredith grinned and shrugged, "Hey, I'm just," she blinked bleary eyed at the back wall and shrugged again. She wasn't completely drunk but she was definitely on her way towards that.

The man just laughed and shrugged with her, "I'm not going to say no and I'm going to enjoy this for what it is."

Meredith grinned and waved Joe down for more shots. It was almost another hour of sitting there knocking down shots before Meredith was stroking her hand on the guy's thigh. She didn't care about what his name was, what he did, where he came from, all that mattered was that he was big, good looking and probably hung. She giggled when she thought the last part and leaned closer to him. The guy leaned in and rubbed his nose against her. He shifted and leaned over even more to whisper in her ear.

Giggling at his suggestion Meredith curled her fingers into his thigh. Stumbling as she stood up she followed him out her hand curled in the back of his shirt. Grinning against his shoulder she leaned on him as he lead her out to a cab. Turning Meredith eyed her car.

"My car," she pointed at the car and stumbled a little.

The guy shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist and pointed at the cab. "Cab." He said simply. Somewhere in the back of Merediths mind she knew she making the right decision but now she wasn't so sure about it. She waved her head from side to side and followed after him.

The cab ride was quick and painless. The trip in the elevator was filled with lots of groping, sucking and biting. Meredith couldn't remember the last time she felt this free and loose. Giggling she stumbled backwards through his hotel door when he finally got it open and fell onto the bed. She pulled him down with her and it was all a blur after that.

* * *

Rolling over Meredith groaned into the pillow underneath her head. It wasn't her pillow that much she was sure of. The arm thrown across her middle felt way too big to be Dereks and if for some weird and twisted reason it was Derek she was going to leap out that window. Lifting her head she tried to focus on the clock she cursed when she realized that she had about twenty minutes to get to work and she had no idea where she was. Struggling with the covers she fell out of the bed and landed with a thump on the floor.

Trying to stand up she kicked her legs and tried to untangle them from the sheets. A head leaned over the side of the bed and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" The voice was silky and deep and definitely not Derek's. Meredith rolled over and looked sheepishly at the man who was leaning over the side of the bed.

"Trying to get up," She shrugged. He shook his head and smiled down at her. Reaching out he held a hand out to her. Sighing Meredith took it and let him pull her up onto her feet.

"Thank you," Meredith looked down at her feet and started to shuffle towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

She looked back at him and wrapped her blanket more tightly around herself. "Um, I was going to go take a shower," she looked at him trying to think of his name. The guy smirked in a way that was far too sexy.

"Mark," He said it slowly and he didn't stop smirking.

"Right," Meredith said nodding her head and shuffling faster to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. She had done it again. Taking the quickest shower known to man Meredith hopped out and pulled on a towel. Opening the door she stared at the man who was still lounging in the bed.

"Hi," she said and scooted around the room picking up her clothes. The guy was still smirking.

"Hi," he said it in a superior way and watched her get dressed. "Where are you rushing off to, we still have plenty of the morning left to enjoy."

She shook her head and pulled on her shoes, "No I have to go, I'm going to be late to work. Where am I?"

"My hotel and I'm Mark and you are?" He watched her carefully still smiling.

"Meredith," grabbing her purse she gave him a quick wave, "And I have to go." She practically ran from the hotel room and down stairs. As much as she wanted to go to Joe's and get her car she knew she just had to take a cab straight to the hospital. Waving down a cab she hopped in and gave the guy directions to the hospital.

* * *

Racing down the hall Meredith slammed into the locker room. Izzie and Christina were already in there and pulling on their shoes. "Don't ask," Meredith spat out the words and quickly opened her locker. She knew they would see the clothes and note they were the same as yesterday. Opening her locker she groaned when all she saw were the dirty scrubs from yesterday. Pulling them out Meredith changed and nearly made a face at the stench coming off of them.Sighing she pulled her stethoscope around her neck and walked into the hallway. Christina was grinning at her in that way of hers and rocked from side to side as she walked.

"I told you, don't ask."

Christina grinned wider and shook her head, "What did you do last night?"

Meredith rolled her eyes and took the charts that Bailey gave her. "Its nothing to talk about, I just, I had a," she dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned towards Christina, "one night stand."

Christina grinned and nudged Meredith's shoulder, "Good for you getting McDreamy out of your system once and for all."

Meredith nodded and looked down at the charts. There was a doctor listed for a consult called, Sloan. Nudging Christina she pointed at the name, "Who's that?"

Christina looked down and shrugged, "Don't know. I hear he's here temporarily for plastic surgery."

Nodding Meredith headed down to the room of her patient. Walking in she set the chart down and started to do checks on the patient. She was checking off the last of the labs and writing down the last of his vitals when someone walked in. Looking up Meredith stared as her Adonis from the night before cruised into the patient's room wearing scrubs.

Clearing her throat Meredith looked down at the chart and rewrote the vitals. The Adonis walked over to the other side of the patient and started to examine the wounds. She could feel his eyes on her and she did her best to ignore it. Coughing Meredith put the chart at the end of the patient's bed. Walking quickly out of the room Meredith ignored it as Mark said to the patient that he would be back in just on minute. Someone came up behind her and set a hand gently on her lower back.

"Hello Meredith."

Meredith turned her head and looked over at him, "Hi, um, Mark, I mean Dr. Sloan." Reaching up she tucked her hair behind her ear and tried to walk a little faster.

He wrapped his fingers into the back of her scrubs and pulled her a little closer to him "You're always running away from me was I that bad?"

Meredith stopped and turned around looking at him, "Look I just, I can't do this again." Waving her hands she started to walk away quickly. He didn't give up though he kept following her.

"Do what again? We're not going to have sex in the hallway but I'm not adverse to doing it again," He leered down at her and crossed his arms over his chest, moving in front of her he stopped in front of her effectively stopping her from running away.

"Get involved," Meredith waved her hands nervously and then quickly crossed her arms across her chest. She tried to make it look like she was having a casual conversation with him.

He just smiled at her and leaned down closer to her, "We're not getting involved. We had casual sex and I think we should repeat the experience. With less alcohol and more sex."

Meredith nearly choked on her tongue. He certainly didn't no how not to be forward. "You can not say things like that to me."

"What are you going to do sue me for sexual harassment?"

Shaking her head Meredith dropped her hands and then crossed her arms again. "No, but I also just can't have you just saying these things to me in this hospital."

Mark laughed softly and shook his head, "So when do you want me to say these things to?"

Rolling her eyes Meredith reached up and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Look right now is not a good time to talk about this. I," Groaning Meredith tried not to freak out.

"When is a good time to talk about it?"

"Some time after work."

"Meet me at Joe's?" Mark tilted his head smiling at her.

Meredith nodded, "I need to get my car, but we are not getting drunk and having sex again." Mark just smirked and turned walking away from Meredith. Sighing Meredith rubbed her hands over her face and went off to find Christina. Christina would understand or at least listen for fifteen minutes.

* * *

Sighing Meredith sat at the bar. She was drinking seltzer water because she didn't want to be tempted with the tequila. As soon as she started drinking she would be tempted and she didn't want to wind up slightly hung over and lying on the floor of Mark's hotel room again. Looking at her watch she groaned and leaned back in the stool and swung her legs around. Where was Mark? This was taking far too long.

Finished off the last of the water in her glass she began to tap her fingers nervously on top of the bar. Flipping her head around she checked the door again for her Adonis. Her Adonis? She really was loosing her mind. Maybe she did need a drink to have this conversation. Groaning she leaned her head back and waved Joe down for more water.

"Hitting the bottle early?" The smooth voice came from behind her and slid over her ear.

Whipping her head around she glared at Mark. "Its just seltzer water." He smiled at her in that superior way of his and slid onto the stool next to hers.

"Oh really? Well I'll have one of those too." Mark waved down Joe and asked for a seltzer water.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Meredith turned her head to glare at Mark.

"Well I wanted to talk about the sex thing," Mark waggled his eyebrows at her. Rolling her eyes Meredith sipped from her glass, "So talk."

"I want to do it again," He leaned closer to Meredith picking up his own glass and drinking slowly from it.

Meredith stared transfixed by the movement of his lips over the rim of his glass and the way his tongue slid out to lick the liquid off his top lip. Coughing she took a deeper drink from her glass. "Um, I don't really think that's such a good idea."

Mark smiled, "When is sex ever a good idea? That's the whole point of having meaningless sex, it's a bad idea." He took another drink from his glass and wiggled the glass around in his fingers.

Sighing Meredith looked down into her own glass before looking back at him. "I really can't do this again?"

Turning his head Mark smirked at her, "Do what again?"

Shaking her head Meredith took a drink from her glass. "It doesn't matter."

Reaching out a hand Mark stroked a finger down Meredith's cheek. "So it doesn't matter and what we do doesn't matter to anyone else. So let's enjoy ourselves." Leaning in he began to slowly nibble on the curve of her ear still whispering into it. "No one has to know, it can be our dirty little secret."

Meredith giggled as she felt his tongue slide over her ear and the saliva cooled by his breath along it. "Our secret?" Turning her head she looked at him wide eyed.

"Our secret," he nodded at her and leaned down nuzzling at her neck. Arching her head back Meredith let her eyes slide closed.

"Our secret." The words slipped out from between her lips on a breath.

* * *

The End.

Please Review.


End file.
